


Три месяца лета

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Он ненавидит лето, жаркое и липкое. Еще больше Чжэ Чжунг ненавидит поездки, но от командировок нельзя отказаться.





	Три месяца лета

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Бубь  
> Первая публикация на дайри 21.10.2013

Он ненавидит лето, жаркое и липкое. Еще больше Чжэ Чжунг ненавидит поездки, но от командировок нельзя отказаться.  
Еще только июнь, но кажется, что солнце сошло с ума и решило выжечь всё, что попадется под его лучи. Ощущение такое, что даже воздух застыл.  
Из приятной прохлады салона самолета он погружается в липкую жару большого города. В такси спасает включенный кондиционер, но ненадолго, потому что снова нужно нырять в жару. После такого путешествия спокойно вздохнуть можно только в номере отеля.

В этот день всё идет наперекосяк: такси проезжают мимо, а липкая жара, кажется, уже добралась до костей. Даже под землей так же душно, как и наверху. В вагоне слишком много людей: час пик - все торопятся на работу. От скуки он рассматривает окружающих. В вагоне он замечает корейца. Тот выше остальных почти на голову. Ему так же скучно. На мгновение их глаза встречаются. Чжэ Чжунгу хочется снова увидеть взгляд молодого человека, но тот уже смотрит в другую сторону.

День суетливый. Встречи, посещения объектов, бесчисленные рукопожатия, переводчики, ланчи. К вечеру он напрочь забывает о парне из метро.  
У аппарата по продаже билетов он понимает, что кто-то умыкнул его бумажник. Вместо него у Чжэ в кармане небольшая записка с адресом и несколько монет.

Сейчас Чжэ Чжунг вертит в руках бумажку с адресом. Уже прошло два дня, а он так и не решился съездить туда. В банке сообщили, что по карточкам никаких покупок не совершалось.  
Чжэ почему-то уверен, что и карточки и деньги в порядке. А еще больше он уверен, что это сделал тот парень из метро. И еще он хочет снова увидеть его.

Улочка плохо освещена. В тяжелом воздухе витают ароматы готовящейся еды. Где-то громко ругаются, но Чжэ не понимает ни слова. Он находит нужный дом. Рядом с дверью сидит старая женщина. Чжэ Чжунг пытается спросить, где живёт молодой кореец, но женщина не понимает его. Тогда он протягивает ей листок с адресом. Женщина смеется и показывает пальцем наверх.  
Дом настолько старый, что ступени скрипят, когда он начинает подниматься. В голове мелькает мысль, что не нужно было сюда приходить. Но он уже здесь.  
Нужная комната находится на втором этаже. В коридоре так же темно, как и на улице. Чжэ Чжунг медлит несколько мгновений, сомневаясь в том, что поступает правильно. Но всё же стучит.  
В дверях стоит тот самый незнакомец из метро, он улыбается. Чжэ Чжунг понимает, что это именно то, зачем он сюда пришел - увидеть эту улыбку.  
Когда мягкие губы касаются его губ, бумажник мгновенно забыт.  
Парень ничего не говорит. Он стягивает одежду с Чжэ Чжунга не торопясь, явно наслаждаясь процессом.

\- Уже уходишь?  
Этот вопрос застает его, когда он начинает одеваться. Но он не слышит вопроса, он слышит голос. Его интонации. Он слышит: «Останься!».  
Чжэ Чжунг оборачивается и оказывается нос к носу с молодым человеком. Он до сих пор не знает его имени, но эта мысль теряется, как только он опять видит идеальные изгибы тела.  
\- Передумал. Остаюсь.  
В ответ лишь кривая ухмылка.

Проснувшись в своем отеле, Чжэ Чжунг понимает, что так и не узнал его имя. Он абсолютно ничего не знает о своём вчерашнем знакомом. На следующий день Чжэ принимает решение найти его. Снова едет по указанному в записке адресу, но при свете дня кажется, что в доме никто не живет. Он поднимается на нужный этаж. Дверь приоткрыта. Он толкает ее. В комнате пусто, ни одного намека на то, что тут кто-либо живет.  
Чжэ еще четче понимает, что ему хочется увидеть еще раз своего случайного любовника.

Через какое-то время он снова едет в этот город. Снова к этому дому. На пороге опять сидит женщина, она пытается что-то объяснить, но Чжэ Чжунг не понимает и поднимается наверх.  
Дверь закрыта – в комнате кто-то живет. Он осторожно стучит. Дверь открывает симпатичный молодой человек. Он улыбается и что-то говорит. Но Чжэ уже не интересно. Он разворачивается и уходит.

 

Кажется, что в июле становится еще жарче. Новая страна, новый город, новые встречи.

Конференц-зал находится на втором этаже отеля, на первом, в ресторане, фуршет, в холле звучит музыка Вавальди. Чжэ Чжунг быстро устает от этого вечера, но продолжает разговаривать с людьми. Это мероприятие слишком важное, чтобы сбегать с него. Он провожает одного из партнеров к машине. У мужчины поразительно добрые глаза и заразительный смех. Чжэ Чжунгу нравится с ним работать, потому что тот знает свое дело. Чжэ машет вслед машине, разворачивается, чтобы снова вернуться в отель и сталкивается с кем-то.  
\- Извините, - Чжэ Чжунгу знаком этот голос.  
Человек, толкнувший его, быстро сливается с толпой, но, на мгновение, Чжэ кажется, что он видит знакомую улыбку. Сердце пропускает удар. Он судорожно ощупывает карманы.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спрашивает швейцар.  
\- Да-да, - он достает небольшой листок с адресом. – Не подскажете, где это?  
\- Я могу вызвать для Вас такси.  
\- Да-да, и скорее, пожалуйста, - Чжэ не скрывает своего нетерпения.

Он с трудом находит нужную улочку. Думает о том, что мог бы выучить хотя бы пару лишних слов, чтобы можно было спросить дорогу, но в этот момент в переулке видит знакомый силуэт. Парень стоит, прислонившись к стене дома, и курит. Несколько мгновений он любуется молодым человеком. Чжэ чувствует, что тот заметил его присутствие, но позволяет насладиться видом. Юноша поворачивается к Чжэ Чжунгу и улыбается своей незабываемой улыбкой.  
Чжэ не понимает, как оказывается в жарких объятьях. Они целуются ненасытно, как подростки. Тут же, в переулке. К небольшой комнатке они добираются с трудом, в обнимку, практически не прерывая поцелуев. На мгновение парень отрывается от него, умудряется одновременно стянуть пиджак с Чжэ и открыть дверь. В этот момент Чжэ Чжунг вспоминает, что так и не знает, как его зовут.  
\- К-как… тебя зовут? – слова даются с трудом.  
\- Чанг Мин, - выдыхает тот и снова припадает к губам Чжэ.  
\- Чанг Мин… - повторяет вслух Чжэ Чжунг, словно пробуя на вкус его имя.

На следующее утро он не спешит уходить, а Чанг Мин и не выгоняет. Они занимаются любовью, не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. И даже лето уже не кажется таким жарким по сравнению с горячими объятьями Мина.  
Больше всего Чжэ Чжунгу нравится наблюдать за Мином, когда тот курит. Особенно при закате, когда теплые лучи солнца облачают его стройное тело в золотистый наряд.  
Чжэ Чжунг встает с постели и медленно подходит к нему. Он видит профиль Чанг Мина, тот делает вид, что не замечает ничего и сосредоточен на своих мыслях, но кривая ухмылка говорит об обратном. Чжэ водит кончиками пальцев вдоль его спины. Одним щелчком Чанг Мин посылает сигарету в окно и поворачивается к Чжэ Чжунгу. Он хочет поцеловать его, но Чжэ уворачивается. Он смотрит на Мина, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку его лица.  
Чжэ Чжунг понимает, что должен позвонить в компанию. Должен отчитаться о вчерашней встрече с партнерами Должен вернуться в отель. Должен связаться со своим секретарем. Должен распланировать остаток поездки. Должен хотя бы еще немного узнать о Чанг Мине. Но сейчас ему так хорошо, что он боится вспугнуть момент глупыми вопросами.

Он просыпается от громкого стука и не сразу понимает, где находится. Чжэ Чжунг открывает дверь. На пороге стоит невысокий дряхлый старик. Он что-то возмущенно говорит, Чжэ не понимает. Пожилой мужчина показывает на тумбочку за спиной Чжэ. Тот оборачивается и видит несколько купюр. Он хватает их и пихает в протянутую сморщенную руку. Старик тут же успокаивается, показывает на часы, разворачивается и уходит.  
Чжэ осматривается. В комнате пусто. Опять никаких признаков Чанг Мина. Чжэ Чжунг понимает, что так и не узнал ничего о нем.

И опять рутинные поездки по городу и по Корее. Встречи, мероприятия. Чжэ Чжунг надеется на командировку в другую страну.  
Это происходит в августе. Наконец-то поездка. Но начальство говорит, что последняя, так как в компании грядут перемены, и, скорее всего, теперь у него будет офисная работа. Если раньше Чжэ обрадовался бы этой новости, то сейчас он может думать только об одном - об очередной встрече с Чанг Мином.

Всё как всегда. Только теперь он ждет ту самую записку. Когда он уже и не надеется, в дверь его номера стучат. Мальчик-посыльный принес небольшой клочок бумаги. Чжэ разворачивает и видит очередной адрес. Он посылает мальчика за машиной. В этот раз он намерен узнать как можно больше о Чанг Мине.

У Чанг Мина свои планы на эту встречу. Он не дает Чжэ Чжунгу сказать ни слова, крепко стискивает в объятьях. Чжэ хочется думать, что Мин так же соскучился, как и он сам, но почему-то не спрашивает.

\- Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- А ты не чувствуешь? – тихо смеется Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг чувствует, еще как. И наслаждается каждым мгновением. Наслаждается плавными изгибами, наслаждается неторопливыми движениями, наслаждается тихими вздохами.  
\- И всё же?  
\- Отдыхаю. У меня каникулы.  
Чжэ Чжунг слегка сжимает ладонями его бедра.  
\- Не беспокойся, - на лице Чанг Мина его фирменная кривая ухмылка. – Каникулы перед взрослой жизнью.  
После этого Чжэ Чжунг позволяет ему резко опуститься.

В этот раз они проводят вместе три дня. На четвертый день Чжэ Чжунг снова один. Он возвращается к привычной жизни, но знает, что теперь всё будет не так, как раньше. Не зная ничего о человеке, он влюбился. Такое с ним впервые.  
Остаток командировки проходит в рутинных делах.

Первый месяц осени начинается спокойно. Жара спадает. То самое время, которое любит Чжэ Чжунг. Когда еще тепло, но не удушающее жарко. Но сейчас ему совсем не до погоды. Чанг Мин, тот, о ком он всё время думает, остался там - в обжигающем лете. Таком же горячем, как его объятия.  
Чжэ Чжунгу хочется вернуться обратно. Остановить время, удержать его. Но всё, что он может, постоянно возвращаться к хрупким воспоминаниям о счастливых днях проведенных с Мином.

В конце сентября начинаются перемены. Кого-то повышают, некоторых сотрудников понижают. Чжэ Чжунг продолжает работать как и раньше, надеясь на то, что его снова отправят в командировку, он снова обнаружит в кармане адрес, который приведет его к Чанг Мину. Но теперь работа, как и обещал начальник, стабильна.

Всех созывают в конференц-зал. Чжэ слышит, как переговариваются его коллеги. Они говорят, что наследник компании будет работать с ними. Чжэ всё равно, он хочет вернуться к работе, чтобы не думать. Потому что думает он только о прошлом и только лишь работа вырывает его из бесконечного круга мыслей.  
Он не смотрит на наследника компании. Он видит только руки. Эти руки, эти длинные пальцы, знакомы ему. И Чжэ снова погружается в прошлое. Вспоминает, как эти руки обнимали его. Он не может поднять взгляд: боится, что видение исчезнет, как только он посмотрит. Совладав с собой, он поднимает глаза. Это Чанг Мин. Немного другой - деловой, без широкой мальчишеской улыбки, но Чанг Мин. Наверное, Чжэ Чжунг выдает себя, потому что Мин смотрит прямо на него. На мгновение его глаза становятся шире, он так же удивлен, как Чжэ Чжунг. Но тут же на его лице появляется едва заметная кривая ухмылка. Во взгляде Мина Чжэ видит отражение своей страсти.  
Теперь не нужно ждать листок с адресом.


End file.
